Robert De Niro
Robert De Niro (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''Bloody Mama'' (1970) [Lloyd Barker]: Dies (offscreen) of a heroin overdose; his body is shown lying in the field afterwards when his brothers discover him. (in reality, Lloyd Barker was shot by his wife and outlived all his brothers as well). *''Mean Streets'' (1973) [John "Johnny Boy" Civello]: Shot in the neck by loansharks as they drive past the car in which Robert is riding with Harvey Keitel and Amy Robinson; we last see him staggering out and clutching his neck. (Although the movie itself is ambiguous as to whether he survives, I'm mentioning it because I figured I'd receive suggestions about it if I left it out.) (Thanks to Michael) *''Bang the Drum Slowly'' (1973) [Bruce Pearson]: Dies (off-screen) of Hodgkin's lymphoma; we only see a scene of Michael Moriarty walking out of the cemetary after Robert's funeral. *''1900'' (1976) [Alferdo Berlinghieri]: Commits suicide by lying on the railroad tracks as the train approaches. *''Brazil (1985)'' [Archibald 'Harry' Tuttle]: Crushed to death and/or devoured by scraps of newspaper that completely envelop him in the street. (This portion of the movie is happening only in Jonathan Pryce's mind as he's being tortured by Michael Palin.) *''The Mission'' (1986) [Rodrigo Mendoza]: Shot to death, along with Jeremy Irons, in a battle against the Portuguese soldiers. * Goodfellas (1990) [Jimmy Conway]: Dies (off-screen) in prison of lung cancer several years after the events of the story. This is a matter of historic record, as his real-life counterpart, James Burke, died similarly. *''Cape Fear'' (1991) [Max Cady]: Drowned after a fight with Nick Nolte (having been hand cuffed to a railing) on Nick's houseboat during a thunderstorm (when the remains of the houseboat are swept into the depths). He dies after making eye contact with Nick (whilst praying) before sinking below the surface. *''This Boy's Life'' (1993) [Dwight Hansen]: Dies (off-screen) of terminal illness; his death is mentioned in the narration at the end of the movie. *''Heat (1995)'' [Neil McCauley]: Shot in the chest by Al Pacino in a shoot-out by an airfield (he dies as Al holds his hand in a final handshake). *''Casino (1995)'' [Sam "Ace" Rothstein]: Dies (off screen) of a heart attack years after the original storyline. This is a matter of historic record, as his real-life counterpart, Frank "Lefty" Rosenthal, died similarly. *''The Fan'' (1996) [Gil Renard]: Shot to death by police after Robert attempts to kill Wesley Snipes by throwing a knife at him (he dies as he talks to him). *''Jackie Brown (1997)'' [Louis Gara]: Shot in the stomach and chest by Samuel L. Jackson. *''Great Expectation'' (1998) [Arthur Lustig]: Stabbed to death by loansharks on a train. *''Men of Honor'' (2000) [Master Chief Billy Sunday]: Although he survives the actual film, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which he drowns while saving somebody. (Thanks to Robert) *''15 Minutes'' (2001) [Detective Eddie Fleming]: Stabbed to death by Karel Roden and Oleg Taktarov (who film it at the time) after he attacks them despite being tied to a chair (his death is shown again depicted on Oleg's video footage). *''Godsend'' (2004) [Richard Wells]: Although he survives the actual film, the US DVD includes two alternate endings in which he dies. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Hide and Seek'' (2005) [David Calloway]: Shot in the chest by Famke Janssen in a sewer, while he's stalking his daughter (Dakota Fanning). *''Machete (2010)'' [Senator John McLaughlin]: Shot in the chest by Billy Blair (on top of being non-fatally electrocuted when he falls against an electric fence), while Robert is disguised as a Mexican laborer. *''New Year's Eve'' (2011) [Stan Harris]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. We last see him sitting on the hospital roof with his daughter (Hilary Swank) as they watch the New Year's ball drop; his death is revealed in a later scene when Hilary holds an envelope with Robert's belongings. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Freelancers (Crossfire)'' (2012) [Joe Sarcone]: Shot in the head by a sniper working for Pedro Armendariz Jr. after he gets out of 50 Cent's car, just as police are about to arrest him. *''The Bag Man'' (2014) [Dragna]: Shot to death by John Cusack after being shot in the stomach by Rebecca Da Costa. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live (December 24, 2010)'' [Mr. Bernard]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified causes, shortly before the sketch begins; his body is shown afterwards when Bill Hader and Andy Samberg discover him in the beach house and move him around in a parody of Weekend at Bernie's. (Thanks to Tommy) Gallery Robertdeniro.jpg|Robert De Niro in Bloody Mama Heat-1995-Pictures.jpg|Robert De Niro in Heat Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Diahnne Abbott. *Husband of Grace Hightower. *Father of Ralphael De Niro. *Stepfather/adoptive of Drena De Niro. De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert Category:Directors De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Producers Category:Liberals Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies